


Family Meetings and Awkward Conversations

by MASD_1138



Series: Arranged Mariage AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damerey Week, Day Six, Diplomatic Trips, F/M, Family Meetings, Han has a little bit of fun with Poe, Meet the Family, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: “Did you have a nice evening?” Leia Organa, Queen of Alderaan, asks them as she puts the paper she was reading aside. “Oh, and welcome to the family Poe.”





	Family Meetings and Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we're almost finished with Damerey Week! This year has been so much fun and has really hyped me up for the new content we will be getting soon! 
> 
> That being said, the prompts for today are Torture Buddies, Favourite AU and pets. I chose the first two and decided to write something for my arranged marriage AU. Thank you for reading as always and I'll see everyone tomorrow!

Poe leans back in his chair and looks to his side where Rey is seated, her back straight and attentive to what is being said at the table. They are currently in another kingdom, Alderaan, where her cousin, Crown Prince Benjamin Solo is hosting the traditional gathering of the princes of the allied kingdoms. Poe finds himself pretty bored as usual in these kind of meetings. He likes to think that the reason this thing happens is too avoid another war and sees the point to attend them. The only saving grace of this years meeting is that he has the privilege to bring his wife with him and having Rey with him makes this a lot more bearable. It also helps that Rey knows this place very well and is very close with her aunt, making their stay a lot more pleasant than it would usually be. 

Eventually, the conversation shifts to the kingdoms armies, the subject that Poe hates the most. Entitled royals talking about the importance of keeping a strong military alliance without having served more than the two years that are usually obligatory makes his patience run thin.

“How many of you made military service obligatory?” Benjamin asks. Only a couple of them raises their hands and nods. “For the others, why haven’t you made it obligatory then?”

“It’s better for them to want to serve you than to force them,” Poe speaks up for the first time this evening. This brings attention to him in a way he didn’t foresee. “It’s important that soldiers want to serve and help their country. If you give them good enough conditions, you don’t have to force them to join,” Poe adds.

“What would you know about that?” Some prince cuts in, the one with flaming orange hair that annoys Poe every time he has to be in the same room as him. His name is Hugs or Hux, Poe isn’t sure or hasn’t tried to remember since that family hasn’t provided much to the alliance. 

“My husband has served in the military since he was sixteen, I do believe that that is longer than some of you combined,” Rey speaks up starting to get angry at the other royals entitlement. “I have been serving since the same age,” Rey adds, trying to hide the pride she feels at the moment. “Experience makes a huge amount of difference when in comes to the military.” This seems to shut everyone on the subject and they go on to speak about less controversial subjects, although Poe can see that Ben Solo seems annoyed by his cousin’s intervention. 

The dinner dies down after a while and couples excuse themselves from the table one by one. Poe waits for Rey sign before standing up, offering her his hand and walking out of the dinning room to go to their quarters in the family wing, another perk of being related to the host. They follow one of the staff members down the hallways hand-in-and and quietly until they reach the family wing. As they walk through the family room, Rey is surprised to see that both her uncle and aunt are still up.

“Did you have a nice evening?” Leia Organa, Queen of Alderaan, asks them as she puts the paper she was reading aside. “Oh, and welcome to the family Poe.”

“Thank you very much your Highness,” Poe answers, a but surprised by the sight of the royal couple in their pyjamas.

“We had a great night auntie. My dear cousin sure knows how to entertain.”

“So it was shit?” Her uncle, King Han Solo laughs without even looking away from his own papers. “No need to lie to us Rey. Ben has never been the highlight of any party.”

“Han don’t talk like that about your son,” Leia retorts, but also laughs a bit knowing that her son isn’t the best host. “I’m sure Ben tried his best. Rey I have some things to show you that your father sent here.” Leia stands up and takes Rey’s hand before pulling her away from Poe.

Poe stands awkwardly by the couch, unsure if he should wait for Rey in the living room or go back to their rooms for the night. Han makes that decision for him.

“Why don’t you sit down son?” The older man says, removing his reading glasses before putting them on the table beside him. “We haven’t seen you since the wedding.”

Poe vaguely remembers meeting them at the wedding reception, but nothing too specific. He was way too concentrated on how beautiful Rey looked that any other encounter that night was quite forgettable. He still sits down in the arm chair in front of Han and unbuttons his jacket to be more comfortable.

“Arranged marriage, how did that end up for you?” Poe chokes on air and looks to the door where Rey left hoping that she’ll magically come back to save him. “The women aren’t here to save you now Dameron,” Han adds laughing. 

“I think that I am more than lucky to have a woman like Rey in my life and I don’t take her for granted,” Poe finally answers, praying that his answer pleases his uncle in law. “I wouldn’t hesitate to say that Rey is happy in Yavin.”

“I’m just messing with you Poe,” Han finally cracks and basically howls with laughter. “You realize my wife is Luke’s twin right? He told us everything over dinner weeks ago. My stubborn niece, arranging her own marriage like that, nothing makes me more proud.” Poe lets out a nervous laugh, still unsure if he’s off the hook or not. “I freaked you out didn’t I?” 

“Rey is amazing,” Poe says simply at the same moment that Rey walks back in with Leia. He looks at her wide-eyed, trying to convey his panic to his wife. 

“Uncle I think you just broke my husband!” Rey points accusingly to Han who mouths “Who me?” as he points to his face. “What did you even say to him?” She laughs even harder and puts a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Oh, you know, just asked him about that arranged marriage life,” Han tells her as casually as possible.

“Han!” This time it’s Leia that lets her outrage out. “Why would you say that?”

“I was messing with the kid your highness,” Han answers cockily to his wife. “We’re good right Dameron?” He looks at Poe with one eyebrow cocked, clearly expecting Poe to save him from his own wife’s fury.

“Yeah… we’re fine,” Poe tells everyone and stands up from the couch. “I think it’s time for us to retire to bed now. We do have a lot more activities to attend tomorrow.” 

“You two have a good night,” Leia says with a kind smile before.

“Thank you auntie,” Rey answers and gives a kiss on the cheek to both Leia and Han before taking Poe by the hand to guide him to their rooms.

“I hope uncle Han didn’t freak you out too much, he loves messing with people.”

“You could have told me he was like that, I was sure he was about to chew me out!” 

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. “I’m sure you acted like the perfect gentlemen that you are.”

“I don’t think being a gentlemen would have saved me from your uncle if he was mad at me.” He presses another kiss to her lips, lingering for a couple of seconds before stepping away. “Now time to go to bed, we’ll need it for tomorrow's torture.”

“At least you have torture buddy.”

“Torture buddies, I like that,” Poe laughs as he takes off his suit jacket to change into his pyjamas.

“You know what I’d like?” 

“A good night of sleep?”

“That could be nice, but my I was thinking of something else,” Rey answers and walks to the bathroom, letting her dress pool at her feet. 

“That’s an amazing idea sweetheart.” Poe follows her, adding to the pile of clothes behind him.


End file.
